


The Final Cord in My Even Beat

by dls



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 5+1, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Misunderstandings, Multi, Pining Loki (Marvel), Pining Tony Stark, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dls/pseuds/dls
Summary: When Loki began a casual relationship with the well-known playboy Tony Stark, he knew he had to work to keep the other man's interest...by inviting others to their bed.Or: 5 Times Loki and Tony Had a Threesome and the 1 Time They Didn't





	The Final Cord in My Even Beat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/gifts).



> The **Mildly Dubious Consent** tag refers to the fact that neither Loki nor Tony was particularly interested in adding a third person to their sex life but agreed thinking it would make the other happy. Both had a good time physically but emotionally they were feeling conflicted/insecure.
> 
> Inspired/encouraged by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/138014373). My attempt to prompt her backfired so here is a smutty 5+1 thing! ;)
> 
> Beta-ed by [Arboreal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arboreal).
> 
> References/Quotes   
>  Title from "Just Right" by Tessa Violet.   
>  _Avengers._

**One.**

The woman was trembling as she struggled to stay still on top of Loki, his cock anchoring her in place as Tony loosened up her other hole with two well-lubed fingers.

Loki bit back a whimper when he felt the brush of Tony's fingers through the thin membrane that separated the two channels. So close yet so far.

Tony was cooing and praising her for her efforts, pumping his fingers into her steadily and adding a third, his lips caressing the shell of her ear as he folded his body over hers.

This close, Loki could make out the fine lines at the corners of Tony's eyes, the ones that crinkled when he laughed at the more outrageous profiles as they perused the website they used to find their thirds in their bedroom adventures.

It was how this, for lack of a better word, relationship started.

Tony and Loki had hooked up a couple of times before agreeing to see each other with their clothes _on_ instead of off. Though Loki was the one to suggest the idea of adding a bit of novelty to keep things interesting, he regretted it now as he watched Tony brush a kiss against this woman's, this stranger's, cheek before withdrawing his fingers.

All thoughts vanished when Tony pressed into her, his cock a delicious pressure against Loki's. They rocked together to a rhythm only they knew, tempo building and quickening until the woman clenched around both of them.

Loki and Tony followed soon after, deep thrusts slowing to shallower ones as they caught their breath with Loki's heart pounding so hard that he thought it might break.

 

**Two.**

Loki mouthed at the length of Tony's cock, little nibbles and licks meant to tease, before he took a deep breath through his nose, tilted his chin up, and pressed forward until his face was buried in Tony's pubic hair. The coarse hair tickled his nose and Loki wrinkled it as he pulled back, reveling in the weight of Tony's cock on his tongue and the taste of him in his mouth.

Tony huffed a laugh and moved his hand to scratch at the tip of Loki's nose then trailing it tenderly along the lines of Loki's jaw. He had a twinkle in his eyes and a witty remark on his lips that Loki never got to hear.

Because their latest addition, man with a dazzling smile that Loki suddenly didn't find so attractive anymore, chose that moment to pull Tony back into a kiss as he fucked into Tony from behind.

Loki growled, low and possessive.

Tony bucked into the vibration with a jerk of his hips but his fingers remained tender as they held Loki's chin.

Loki felt himself relax and the rumbling in his chest turned into a purr, still possessive but more playful. With a touch of affection.

 

**Three.**

Loki sank further into the wet heat of the body beneath him, pulling back with some reluctance only to plunge back in with a decisive snap of his hips.

The woman moaned, loud and lewd, then the sound abruptly cut off when Tony slotted his mouth over hers in a sloppy kiss.

Loki kept up his pace as he watched Tony's tongue dance with hers with a flash of teeth every so often. His gaze followed the sharp line of Tony's jaw to the slope of his shoulders then the curve of his hips, exaggerated to sinful proportions by him being on his side. She had her hand wrapped around Tony's cock, a touch too light for his liking based on the small noise that he gave.

Without thinking, Loki reached over and covered her hand with his, increasing the pressure with a bit of a twisting motion - just the way Tony liked. And with a barest hint of nails, Loki had Tony throwing his head back with a strangled cry and removing his lips from the woman's in the process.

Loki rewarded it by rolling his thumb over the head, the beads of precum warm under his finger and slicking the movement.

Tony arched up, breath hitching tellingly and hips grinding into their combined grip.

Loki ignored the urge to bat her trespassing hand away, even though he disliked the way her smaller fingers dug into his palm. Instead, he focused on slide of his palm against the throbbing vein on Tony's cock and matched his thrusts to each one of Tony's keens.

 

**Four.**

The man was on all-fours, rocking between Tony's cock in his ass and Loki's in his mouth.

Loki watched the interplay of Tony's hips as they slammed forward and rolled back, matching the rhythm with his own to create their own push-and-pull of pleasure.

If his hole twitched and fluttered at the thought of Tony fucking him, _filling him,_ then it was a product of his excellent memory and vivid imagination.

Tony's hands ran soothingly down the man's waist before forming into a tight grip on his hips, a signal that he would be picking up the pace as they neared the finish line.

Brown eyes met Loki's green ones, bright with desire and pupils blown wide. In that moment, Loki wanted nothing more than to lean in for a kiss, to feel that passion on his lips and deep in his soul.

A tempting thought and a dangerous desire.

When Loki came, it was because of the talented tongue and grazing teeth on his cock.

Nothing to do with the blissful look on Tony's face.

Nothing to do with the way Tony's mouth, framed by that ridiculous facial hair, fell open in a guttural groan.

Nothing to do with his overactive mind recalling the sensation of Tony's cock pulsing inside of him.

 

**Five.**

Loki sucked a kiss onto the back of Tony's neck as he thrust into Tony fully with a roll of his hips. Tony's body was hot, eager and _welcoming_ , opening and stretching to make room for Loki.

Like home.

Instead of pulling out, Loki savored the feeling by rotating his hips and pressing against that one spot that made Tony whine desperately. He did it again, just to hear that beautiful sound, the one that said Loki was wanted and desired and needed.

Tony rocked back and swayed forward, gradually increasing the range of motion until he was calling the shots and running the show. Each move of his hips had him fucking back onto Loki's cock and into the woman lying beneath him, sweat gliding their bodies as the three of them writhed together.

Loki buried his face between Tony's shoulder blades, tasting sweat and breathing in the scent that was uniquely Tony, and tried to shut out the rest of the world.

 

**One.**

"Damn it!" Tony grumbled as he threw his phone on the bed, bouncing once before landing face-down on the generic hotel duvet. "What's-His-Face cancelled. That's the third one this month."

"Oh." Loki hummed, unconcerned and secretly gleeful. His plan of picking candidates who lived further away was playing out nicely. "We'll make do." The last two times they had ordered room service and had some truly dirty sex while waiting for dinner to arrive. Then got cleaned together in the shower. Only to end up tangled with each other, sticky and sweaty and satisfied, by morning.

"Shit!" This time, there was more anger and frustration in Tony's voice, along with a tinge of defeat. "This isn't working."

Loki flinched and reached for his phone with trembling fingers, panicked at the thought of Tony leaving. "I can see if any of our other options are available. Any preferences?" He hoped Tony would interpret his lack of intonation as nonchalance, instead of the numbing misery coursing through his body.

Tony heaved a sigh, throwing himself onto the bed. "I don't care. This is your show."

"Pardon?" Loki arched an eyebrow at Tony's accusatory tone. "My show?"

"You're the one who wanted to spice things up." Tony mumbled, his face hidden in the covers but the curve at the corner of his lips was bitterly sharp.

One that said _I'm not enough_ , _please don't go_ , and _I'll do anything to keep you_.

One that Loki was intimately familiar with because he had seen it on his face in the mirror since they started this arrangement.

"Only because I thought this is what you wanted." Loki said softly as he knelt down on the carpet next to Tony, a hand hovering over Tony's lower back, asking for permission that had already been granted. "I didn't want you to get bored with me."

Tony's head snapped up and his spine arched with the movement, pushing up against Loki's open palm. "What? Bored with you and your hot-as-fuck body and bag-of-cats mind? Are you kidding me? I thought you were bored _with me_."

"Never." Loki ran his hand up Tony's back until it rested at the nape of the other man's neck, guiding Tony's mouth to him in a chaste kiss. "I only ever wanted you."

"You have a funny way of showing it." Tony laughed, high and hopeful, before leaning in for another kiss that was decidedly less chaste and downright filthy.

Loki surged into it, needing the taste of Tony on his tongue as much as he needed oxygen in his lungs.

"I'm sorry." Loki murmured as he licked up the side of Tony's neck, a million apologies condensed into two words that were at once too much and not enough. "I only ever wanted you." He repeated his earlier words with more heat and conviction. "Only you."

"We'll need to work on our communication skills, you know, one-on-one." Tony winked but the look in his eyes was serious.

"One-on-one." Loki vowed before claiming Tony's mouth again. "Just us, no one else."

Tony hummed happily into the kiss, turning onto his side and pulling Loki up on the bed with him, their bodies slotted together like something once broken made whole.

They kissed for a long while, leisurely and lingering, before parting to press their foreheads against the other's. Loki was the one to break the comfortable and contented silence. 

"...what did you mean by bag-of-cats?"

**Author's Note:**

> [dls-ao3.tumblr.com](https://dls-ao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
